idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is a villainous robot created by Dr. Eggman to rival the skills of Sonic the Hedgehog. When Dr. Eggman disappeared after the Eggman Empire lost its war with the Resistance, Metal Sonic took over as ruler of the Eggman Empire to conquer the world on behalf of his master. However, he was defeated by Sonic and the Resistance and returned to Eggman's side after the doctor's return. History Attempting to Take Over the Eggman Empire At some point in the recent past, Metal Sonic transformed into Neo Metal Sonic in an attempt to take over the Eggman Empire. After disguising himself as Eggman, he eventually clashed with Sonic and piloted the Egg Emperor mech. Not only did he lose in this battle, but when he was found out to be a fake, he was defeated by Sonic and his friends and turned back into normal.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Heroes After this defeat, Eggman repaired Metal Sonic and removed the rebelliousness from his coding. Sonic and Metal Sonic clashed at least once since then. (StH: #1, #7) Continuing Eggman's Reign for his Sake Eggman decided to upgrade Metal Sonic into his Neo Metal Sonic form once again to be used as his greatest weapon in the final battle during the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, but the upgrade wasn't completed until after Eggman had already lost and went missing. As Neo Metal Sonic was given Eggman's Bio-Data, genius, drive, and vision, he decided that he would use his persona to ensure his reign remained unbroken and then find the doctor so that he could hand the control of the world over to him. (StH: #7) Approximately a month after the Eggman Empire lost the war, Neo Metal Sonic, under the guise of Dr. Eggman, began directing the wild Badnik hordes into attacking villages across the globe in order to lure Sonic and his allies out and make subtle attempts to eliminate them. Along the way, Neo Metal Sonic discovered that the Master Emerald had been left unguarded, which meant he could accelerate his master plan considerably. (StH: #1, #2, #3, #4) Eventually, Neo Metal Sonic lost track of Sonic and his allies. Regardless, he began making his next move by having the Egg Fleet move into position for an invasion of Angel Island. On his way to join his fleet however, Neo Metal Sonic came across Sonic when the hedgehog invaded his flagship and saw through his Eggman disguise. Neo Metal Sonic subsequently dropped his disguise and indulged Sonic in the events that had transpired as well as his current motives. He then engaged Sonic in battle in the hopes of making him tell him where Eggman was. In the end, Sonic managed to escape Neo Metal Sonic, although that did little to deter the robot, who proceeded with his invasion of Angel Island. After taking over the island and securing the Master Emerald for himself, Neo Metal Sonic patiently awaited Sonic's arrival. (StH: #5, #6, #7, #8) Eventually, Sonic and company discovered that Neo Metal Sonic had turned Angel Island into a flying fortress, and began a liberation attempt. Soon after, Sonic and Knuckles the Echidna themselves confronted Neo Metal Sonic at the Master Emerald's shrine. In response, Neo used the Master Emerald to turn into Super Neo Metal Sonic and began toying with Sonic and Knuckles until Shadow the Hedgehog arrived and launched a surprise attack on Super Neo Metal Sonic, which reverted him back to Neo Metal Sonic. As he got beaten back by Shadow however, Neo Metal Sonic copied Shadow's biodata. With Sonic and Shadow's biodata and the Master Emerald itself now in hand, Neo Metal Sonic had what he needed to transform into another form. Absorbing his surrounding stronghold, Neo Metal Sonic transformed into Master Overlord. (StH: #9, #10) Master Overlord did battle with Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow before taking them with him to see him crush their allies on an Egg Fleet battleship. While he was busy dealing with the battleship however; Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow escaped Master Overlord's grasp and began attacking his body. Sonic's other allies soon after joined the fight and managed to drive Master Overlord towards Angel Island. While he dealt with most of the heroes, Knuckles removed the Master Emerald from Master Overlord's body and brought it back to Angel Island. This transformed Master Overlord back into Metal Sonic, and his offline body landed on Angel Island where it was found by Sonic and Tails. (StH: #11) The Metal Virus Metal Sonic was eventually taken in by Sonic and Tails, and Tails provided enough repairs on him to bring him online. Metal Sonic, who was chained up, was then awoken upon Sonic's request. Once he saw Sonic, Metal Sonic broke free and tried to attack him, but found himself in too much disrepair to fight. Sonic then offered Metal Sonic a truce and the chance to start a new life since Eggman was no longer around. Metal Sonic rejected Sonic's offer, however, and ran off. Arriving later in the Final Egg, Metal Sonic found Eggman with Dr. Starline, Orbot, Cubot, Rough, and Tumble. At first, Eggman, who had lost his memories and old personality, took pity on Metal Sonic and offered to repair him. After seeing Metal Sonic, though, Eggman remembered his past with him, which caused his memories and old personality to resurface. As Eggman established himself as the dominant one among the group of villains, he went to work repairing Metal Sonic while Dr. Starline brought him up to speed. (StH: #12) Appearance Metal Sonic was created in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is thus mostly built of blue metal. He has a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on Sonic's chest. His head has metal fins resembling Sonic's quills, and a pair of triangular "ears". Metal Sonic has a muzzle, shoulder plates, and upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. Personality Metal Sonic is a ruthless and cold-hearted killing machine. Incredibly intelligent and self-aware for an Eggman robot, Metal Sonic at one point evolved to become an independent, rebellious and power-hungry tyrant willing to betray his own creator. After his defeat however, he was stripped of his rebellious coding, turning him into a more obedient robot. (StH: #7) Nowadays, Metal Sonic is completely devoted to Dr. Eggman and his role of serving the Eggman Empire. His loyalty towards his creator and purpose has proven to be so great that he chose to step up to lead the Eggman Empire and conquer the world in the doctor's stead and likeness after he went missing to insure that Eggman's reign remained unbroken. Should the world become his, he would then faithfully hand the empire over to Dr. Eggman. He has also proven to be very grounded in his beliefs: even when in a position of absolute power within the Eggman Empire, Metal Sonic insists that he is only a servant to the Eggman Empire, and that the only one fit to rule it is Eggman himself. (StH: #7) Metal Sonic also has an unhealthy obsession with his organic template, Sonic the Hedgehog. Referring to the real Sonic as his "double" and "loathsome copy", Metal Sonic believes himself to be the real Sonic in a sense; after seemingly killing Sonic, Metal Sonic proclaimed that he was the "one, true Sonic". (StH: #7) In comparison to Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic is much more subtle in his tactics. Rather than stepping up to claim responsibility whenever he commits something malicious, Metal Sonic tends to operate in the shadows or in a disguise. He is similarly not one to prattle loudly about his master plans before they are carried out. Metal Sonic also demonstrated a very calm and enduringly patient demeanor during his time ruling the Eggman Empire. This is mainly due to his own arrogance and belief in his supposedly impending victories. He rarely lets his setbacks get to him and he gets no more than mildly annoyed whenever one of his plans does not go as intended. That does not mean he does not possess a temper however, as he has been known to have episodes of angry outbursts whenever things do not go as he wants. (StH: #1, #2, #5, #6, #7) Abilities Metal Sonic is an exceptional powerful robot capable of going toe-to-toe with Sonic the Hedgehog and is said to be Dr. Eggman's finest creation. Metal Sonic has a powerful turbine-based propulsion system that he uses in order to keep up with Sonic's super speed as well as achieve high-speed flight in any environment. He also has sharp claws and articulated joints, allowing him to rotate his torso 360 degrees. In addition, he possesses incredible strength as, even in a weakened state, he was strong enough to break metal chains keeping him captive with ease. Transformations Metal Sonic has undergone some transformations, although some are further transformations that branch off from the one listed below. Neo Metal Sonic :''See also: Neo Metal Sonic'' Through unknown means, Metal Sonic is able to assume an upgraded and more advanced state of himself called Neo Metal Sonic. In this form, Metal Sonic is able to shapeshift, has limitless stamina and enhanced durability, and the ability to fly. He is also able to copy the bio-data of others, allowing him to gain other people's abilities and skills. Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Eggman **Orbot Enemies *Blaze the Cat *Chaotix Detective Agency **Chaotix ***Charmy Bee ***Espio the Chameleon ***Vector the Crocodile *Miles "Tails" Prower *Resistance **Amy Rose **Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur Background Information *Head writer Ian Flynn has revealed on Twitter that Metal Sonic's measurements are the same as those of his game counterpart. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains